Akodo Shigetoshi
Akodo Shigetoshi was a bushi and tactician of the Lion Clan, becoming Akodo Daimyo in 1165 and later the Lion Clan Champion in 1170. Legacy Shigetoshi was the son of the legendary sensei Akodo Quehao, who returned through Oblivion's Gate to once again defend Rokugan. Lotus Personalities: Akodo Shigetoshi Youth Shigetoshi first came to the notice of Akodo Daimyo Akodo Ginawa alongside his classmate Akodo Ijiasu. The two students were the best in their class, and the younger Shigetoshi always competed with Ijiasu, but never seemed to beat him. After Gempukku Shigetoshi received a prestigious appointment serving at Toshi Ranbo, where he was involved in many of the Crane border skirmishes, rising through the ranks. Soon after Doji Kurohito surrendered Toshi Ranbo to Matsu Nimuro Shigetoshi was appointed to serve as a tactical advisor to Ginawa himself, and sometimes even Nimuro. He was charged with the defense of Shiro Akodo while Ginawa was abroad. Shigetoshi was an admirer of Akodo Kaneka but never served under his banner. Clan Letter to the Lion (Hidden City timeline) Becoming Daimyo For years it was rumored that Shigetoshi would succeed Akodo Ginawa as Akodo Daimyo when Ginawa retired.Akodo Shigetoshi (Diamond Edition flavor) Still, Shigetoshi was completely unprepared when the heirless Ginawa chose him as his heir. Shigetoshi protested, but Ginawa would hear none of it. Shigetoshi was the perfect embodiment of all that the Akodo valued, and in the end Shigetoshi accepted the honor and became daimyo upon the retirement of Ginawa. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Ruins of Otosan Uchi One of Shigetoshi's first tasks as Akodo Daimyo was to lead an expedition to the ruins of Otosan Uchi in 1165, to search for any historical records that could have survived the city's destruction. Dragon Dancers (Training Grounds flavor) Shigetoshi brought along with him Matsu Aoiko, Akodo Tadenori, Matsu Hyun and twenty members of the Lion's Pride including Matsu Ferishi. They killed an oni who was pursuing three men of the Sword of Yotsu. Yotsu Iemitsu told that more than thirty of these beasts had been appeared from the empty Imperial Palace. Hyun was ordered to ride to Kyuden Seppun asking for Imperial Legions reinforcements. Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf Cornered The Shadowlands forces outnumbered the Lion and ronin Yotsu. They retreated and defended the Deathseeker's Shrine for three days, surrounded by the Shadowlands. They were released by reinforcements led by Ikoma Otemi and Kitsu Juri. The Battle in the Ruined City avoided the creation of a new Festering Pit in the ruins of the former Imperial City. The Yotsu had fought bravely and Shigetoshi swore they had earned the respect of the Lion. (Training Grounds Cards flavor) War of Rich Frog In 1166 assumed command of the forces deployed near the City of the Rich Frog, in the city under assault of the Unicorn Clan, in the War of the Rich Frog. Strange Behaviour of Nimuro Shigetoshi had seen a strange behaviour in the Lion Clan Champion, Matsu Nimuro. He requested Kaneka to visit Lion lands and determine what was wrong. Concerns Shigetoshi became more and more concerned with the hold the Lying Darkness had over his family. Many of the elder Akodo had no recollection of their past and an entire generation of Akodo had been born without any knowledge of who their true ancestors were. In 1167 he requested Isawa Sezaru to investigate the issue. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) The Akodo that had been appeared after the Nothing was named had a hidden piece of it within their souls, that could be awakened by those who knew the secrets to do it. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman War of Silk and Steel In 1168 the Lion Clan Champion Ikoma Otemi sent him to join the Crane Clan in the War of Silk and Steel, aided by Akodo Kobi The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon who became his personal yojimbo. Protector of the Imperial City (Storyline Event) The Dragon armies had pushed the Crane back across Dragonfly River, but could not maintain the lands south of Shiro Kitsuki River Crossing (Rise of the Shogun flavor) when Shigetoshi arrived to reinforce the Crane. Landscapes, by Nancy Sauer The Dragon were unable to withstand the two-pronged attack and fell back to Shiro Kitsuki, Vacant Throne, p. 44 which was besieged by Crane and Lion armies. Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske The Khan's Assault on the Capital and Shigetoshi argue tactics]] In 1169, following the march by the Unicorn upon the capital, Shigetoshi withdrew the Akodo army from the Dragon conflict and brought it to Toshi Ranbo. Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai placed the army in defense of the north, west and south walls. The Truest Test, Part I, by Shawn Carman Their Crane allies understood his new reassignment. Two-Front War (Khan's Defiance flavor) Fighting in the Imperial City The Battle of Toshi Ranbo was the first time he faced the Unicorn in the battlefield. With the two forces engaged the defenders were stroken from the rear with magic. It cleared a massive path through the city's perimeter, giving the Unicorn an opening between the two largest concentrations of Lion forces. Shigetoshi saw the spells were cast by treacherous over a city watchtower. Shigetoshi personally attacked and killed the traitor shugenja. He faced there the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen himself. When they were locked in combat they stopped when a maddened Isawa Sezaru appeared hovering over the city exploding buildings and radomly killing defenders and attackers. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Shigetoshi laid unconscious but Naizen spared his life. The Mantis did not wish to recall the entire Akodo line's wrath against him for eternity. The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Arrival of the Phoenix The Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai used the Egg of the Void to summon the Dragon of Fire above the Imperial City. The Phoenix moved in and stopped the fighting between the Unicorn forces and the defenders of the city, and maintained the peace in the city for months afterwards with the Dragon watching over them. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Khan Defeated and Shamed The Khan Moto Chagatai and his ally Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen were brought before the present heads of the Great Clans, though perhaps suprisingly was spared execution on his grounds that he was simply trying to ensure the Empire had a strong leader thanks to Naizen's words. It was decided that the knowledge that Chagatai had been defeated and would now be forced to go home in shame, along with the reputation of being an ambitious failure of a barbarian was punishment enough. A recovered Shigetoshi was ready to force another resolution but was restrained by the appearance of Yoshino. The Lion Champion swore before the court that the Khan would die, however - in a year's time, in honorable combat, when the Lion claimed Shiro Moto for themselves. Yoshino's Vow In 1169 Shigetoshi was present at Shiro Matsu in the Matsu Yoshino's vow to assault Shiro Moto in one year's time, which would be known as the march to Shiro Moto. Yoshino boasted that he would personally kill the Khan Moto Chagatai. Shigetoshi was appointed as commander of the Lion army to pave the way for Yoshino to avenge his father's death. One Year, by Rusty Priske Wolf Legion Shigetoshi bore a Wolf Legion's insignia. Tales of the Emerald Championship (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman It was not known he honored the unit in that way, or he was a member of the ronin unit. Test of the Emerald Champion - 1169 Shigetoshi was one of the contenders of the Test of the Emerald Champion this year. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One, by Brian Yoon Shiro Moto on Sight In 1170 Shigetoshi put to the torch the empty village of Kaiten Mura, five miles from Shiro Moto. He ordered Akodo Bakin to send Akodo Hachigoro and Akodo Itoku's legions to clear the way to the Unicorn capital, with the Matsu legion Yoshino commanded following closely behind. From the burning village Shinjo Shono and a small cavalry unit appeared, and rode against Yoshino's forces flank. Shigetoshi charged to intercept Shono's forces. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman They reached the Unicorn and Shigetoshi confronted and killed Shono. Yoshino gathered his commanders, and left Shigetoshi in the reserve, with a sealed scroll under his guard. Shiro Moto would be assaulted with Yoshino and wounded Akodo Bakin as his tactician. Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Lion Clan Champion Shigetoshi became the Lion Clan Champion after Matsu Yoshino died in battle with Moto Chagatai, in accordance with the instructions Yoshino had left him. Upon becoming Champion he came to an agreement with Moto Chen to end the conflict before more were killed. They had no reason to continue the war as such they both agreed to remove their forces from the opposition's territory, however Shigetoshi promised Chen that if they attempted to move into Lion lands again they would spare no Unicorn, and Chen promised the same in return should the Lion trespass. Words and Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Shono's Blades Shigetoshi two months later returned to Shiro Shinjo. In his journey he met Shinjo Min-Hee, Shono's daughter, who had been riding for pleasure, and accompanied the stranger. The Palace Guard, Shinjo Dun, did not let Shigetoshi to enter, barring him the palace gate. Shinjo Genki, Shono's widow, allowed the Lion Champion to enter. Shigetoshi returned to her the blades of Shinjo Shono, and gave traveling papers for Min-Hee. When the time came, Min-Hee would be allowed to enter Lion territory and ask Shigetoshi a duel to death, if she would desire the death of her father's killer. Shigetoshi's actions would be instrumental in the death of his eldest son years later. GenCon 2011: The Unicorn Students invited in the Akodo War College Shigetoshi went to the Castle of the Swift Sword to know the new invited students in the Akodo War College. The Crane fostered Kakita Nakazo, an experienced samurai of similar age than Shigetoshi. From the Unicorn Shinjo Dun was the chosen. Shigetoshi ordered to Akodo Katsumoto they had to be treated as students, but Dun should not be beaten by the other students. The Unicorn boy needed to reduce his anger with the pass of the time. Visitors, by Shawn Carman Legion of Two Thousand Utagawa, Taisa of the ronin Legion of Two Thousand met Shigetoshi. The Legion threw their support behind the Lion Clan's bid in the Race for the Throne. Shigetoshi accepted their support, and assigned them to defend the lands of the Monkey Clan, being deployed in Toku Torid-e. Celestial Tournament While the Celestial Tournament was taking place, a group of renegade maho-tsukai and followers of the shokansuru conducted a ritual in the Ruined City to summon an army of lesser oni, including some wanyudo. A group of Lion bushi led by Shigetoshi arrived at the scene as the ritual was being performed, and managed to stop the group's plan. Defenders, by Nancy Sauer Tamago Tamago appeared at the Celestial Tournament to speak with Shigetoshi, being the Two Tousand's leader, Utagawa, with child and temporarily removed from active duty. Shigetoshi recognized him as the supposedly late Matsu Nimuro, and challenged Tamago to a duel on the grounds that there could be only one Lion Clan Champion. Tamago refused the duel and told Shigetoshi that his name was Tamago. There came to be an understanding between the two and Tamago left for the Thousand Leaves Dojo, never to see Shigetoshi again. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire Shigetoshi led the Lion Clan into battle in defense of the Dragon Clan and assigned Lion units to defend the Unicorn Clan during the War of Dark Fire. He first moved to Shiro Kitsuki. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman In 1171 reinforcements for Battle of Shiro Mirumoto led by Shigetoshi arrived too late to aid the Dragon. They found that although Shiro Mirumoto had taken tremendous damage, the Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Kei had driven off the invaders. This victory was short lived, as instead of retreating, the invaders went around Shiro Mirumoto and assaulted Shiro Tamori instead. The Lion champion used tactics learned from a Yodotai strategy book De Bellis Yoditorum to great effect, deploying shieldmen in defense of Shiro Mirumoto The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman and phalanx formations to secure Tetsu Kama Mura. The War of Dark Fire, Part X, by Shawn Carman End of the War Despite suffering heavy causalties, the Army of Fire prepared for a final assault. Otemi got words from Shigetoshi that all known yobanjin forces had withdrawn and appeared to be heading east. They were massing on the Dragon Heart Plain to attack south, to Toshi Ranbo. Shigetoshi commanded to marshal Otemi's forces and met him there. The War of Dark Fire, Part 15, by Shawn Carman In the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain the minions of Chosai were defeated by a combined Rokugani army, ending the war. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Festival In the ensuing festival announced by the Empress Iweko I Otemi and Shigetoshi agreed to send the Lion hero Akodo Setai at the forefront of it. A Warrior's Peace, by Brian Yoon Oni attack the Wall In the month of the Monkey, Imperial Histories 2, p. 249 a Lion army led by Shigetoshi himself and a Unicorn army led by the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Yu-Pan arrived to bolster the Kaiu Wall defenses. They had answered a desperate call made by the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon, who advised the Wall was menace to become overrun by a relentless oni attack. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Fall of the Kaiu Wall Shigetoshi was alongside Kuon when the Destroyers horde arrived, in the beginning of the Destroyer War. Countless waves of metallic gaijin demons smashed the Crab forces. The Wall was breached by an explosion and the combined Lion, Unicorn and Crab forces tried to delay the inevitable. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Kyuden Hida attacked Following the Fall of the Wall and the death of Kuon the Destroyers turned toward Kyuden Hida. Shigetoshi and Ikoma Kosaku managed to destroy the first attack made by the yodotai Legulus, who was outmanouvered after he tried to take the palace with a wedge formation. Logistics of Death, by Brian Yoon Empress' Proclamation Word arrived that the Empress had announced at winter court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. The Crab were astonished and even enraged. Reactions, by Shawn Carman Empress' Audience: Renewed Charters In 1172 his yojimbo Akodo Kobi attended the Empress' audience representing him, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. The Lion and Unicorn would join the Crab on holding back the forces of the Shadowlands and of Jigoku. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman God Beast The majority of the Crab lands had been occupied by the Destroyers, who invaded the Scorpion lands. The God Beast of Kali-Ma, a gigantic creature supposedly divine, took the field. The Empire dispatched reinforcements to deal the new menace. Crane, Scorpion, Mantis and even Spider forces gathered to the area. Story Rulebook (Empire at War) Utaku Yu-Pan's outflank maneuver did not slow the pace of the beast which marched to Ryoko Owari. When the creature stopped, it provoked a tremor, creating a massive chasm, from which it summoned serpentine creatures with heavily armored carapaces. The chasm-spawn attacked the Empire forces. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The spawn were defeated and the God-Beast killed.Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Shigetoshi lost an eye in the fighting. Scenes from the Empire 11, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer After it he wore an eye-patch and apparently it not impeded his skill in battle. Flesh of the Demon, by Shawn Carman Otemi Joined the Fight Lion reinforcements led by Ikoma Otemi arrived to the southern front. In his first mission Otemi retook to the Destroyers a Scorpion village with tactical value, aided by the forces of Shosuro Ritsuko. Heroes of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Defending the Lion Lands The forces of the Empire had retreated to the Ikoma lands. There Shigetoshi pondered with Yu-Pan the impending assault of the Destroyers. Kotei 2011: The Destroyer War, by Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3.6) Bearer of the Jade Hand Shigetoshi was concerned with the future of the war. The ranks of the destroyers looked endless, and the toll in the Rokugani armies was heavy. He was visited by Matsu Benika, the bearer of the Hand of the Jade Dragon. She told there was a blade that had not yet been drawn. When it would be, the tide could turn, if only the courage could be had to wield it. Shigetoshi did not understood what was behind her words. Rulebook story (Before the Dawn) The Destroyers resumed the assault when the snow began to chill in the end of the winter. Kotei 2011: The Destroyer War The Destroyer War, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman End of the Destroyer War In 1173 Shigetoshi and many other leaders of the Empire arrived to a small Scorpion temple were the Empress was. Near this place Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. Satsu told the Empress proclaimed the Destroyer War had finished with the victory of the Empire. They were told the Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Spider Iweko's Conquerors. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Mass seppuku The Imperial edict issued by the Empress respecting the Spider and the bargain she made with Jigoku was seen by many Lion samurai as acts to which they could not reconciled themselves. Shigetoshi allowed to all of them to commit seppuku, as a denouncement of Iweko's actions. Shigetoshi stood in front of all the performers, witnessing each of his warriors' deaths. Among them was also Ikoma Otemi, his sensei, friend, and trusted advisor. Aftermath, Part 4, by Yoon Ha Lee Rebuilding The Lion Clan suffered immense losses in the Destroyer War, and it took them several years to fully purge their lands of plague zombies. Due to the heavy damage to their croplands, Shigetoshi was forced to order a limit on the number of children each family could have to avert famine. Imperial Histories 2, p. 278 Retirement In 1174, Imperial Histories 2, p. 274 Shigetoshi sent a letter to the Mantis Champion Yoritomo Naizen, saying that he wished to avenge the Mantis treachery during the siege of Toshi Ranbo, without sending the two Clans to war. He wished to receive an apology for the event or to settle the matter in an appropriate fashion. Naizen answered that he couldn't care less about the Lion Champion's hurt feelings and inability to let go of the past. Shigetoshi sought Imperial approval to wash his honor and he was denied by Imperial Advisor Moru. Following the death of Naizen at sea, he wrote to his three children in order to let go of the Lion Championship, Rivalry, by Shawn Carman in 1175. Shigetoshi announced his retirement and lived out his remaining life in a monastery. Family Shigetoshi had had three children with Akodo Hiroko. The eldest, Akodo Shinjiro Rivalry, by Shawn Carman, was born in 1159, and became Lion Champion. The second son was Akodo Kano, GenCon 2011 scrolls: The Lion, by L5R Story Team who was born in 1170 Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman would refuse to be the next Lion Champion after the death of his brother, and a daughter Akodo Dairuko, who eventually would be the new Lion Champion. See Also * Akodo Shigetoshi/card * Akodo Shigetoshi/Meta External Links * Akodo Shigetoshi (Diamond) * Akodo Shigetoshi Exp (Khan's Defiance) * Akodo Shigetoshi Exp2 (Celestial) Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei